


Handjob Jack presents: Hyperion's Orgies of Class, Coke & Cum

by DrByron



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Consent is Sexy, Detailed descriptions of the fanciest orgy in history, Drug Use, High-class debauchery, M/M, Various unsafe kinks performed by other attendees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrByron/pseuds/DrByron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All dressed up in a new tux, Vaughn finally dares to attend one of Hyperion's masked black-tie orgies. It is no surprise that the first man he recognizes is the most debaucherous bastard he knows -but for the time being, they pretend they don't know each other at all. Or at least try to.</p><p>[Takes place before the events of Tales from the Borderlands]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If there is anything the world needs more of, it's Hugo Vasquez. Also, porn of rich assholes getting drugged and horny together. Also, detailed plans of fictional orgies so over-the-top that you have a desire to actually attend them.  
> [At this point a shoutout to my pal OhNoNotAnotherFakeGeekGirl, who was a part of the orgy planning team and threw in some fantastic ideas. Not kidding, we put some fucking thought into this. If anyone is gonna organize this, invite us.]

The vast room was filled with downtempo trip hop lounge music, with a slow and sensual base, smoothly flowing melodies, and a raunchy occasional beat that hit like a slap on the ass. One song merged into the next, and only the playful variations of drums, record scratches or rare addition of non-digital instruments (like a saxophone or a piano) indicated that they had drifted into the next arrangement. Hyperion would organize such high-class events occasionally, more specifically, Handsome Jack would. A party to celebrate the success of the company, to revel in its riches, but most importantly, to get laid. This was one of the inofficial, but officially labeled, 'Hyperion Sex Orgies'. Jack would humorously insist they they were organized by 'Handjob Jack', but everybody knew it was him.  
Vaughn casually leaned against the sleek white bar and checked out the venue, and all guests, as if this _wasn't_ his first rodeo. There was a buffet table with various high class canapés. There was a buffet table with various contraceptives and sex aids. There were several fountains splurting lube, each one with a different flavor.  
  
It was a masked black tie orgy on a red furniture backdrop, thus everybody was wearing a perfect fit dark suit, including most women. Everybody was strutting their goods like peacocks, because they knew that ranks wouldn't mean anything in here, but only what you had to offer in the looks, charms and _skills_ department. Vaughn was very glad that he had taken his wardrobe seriously, because his old, slightly ill-fitted faded black suit would never have sufficed in this environment. The money he had put into a new tux was also incentive to not only stand around all night but actually make it worth it. He had put _a lot_ of money into this.  
  
A ripped chippendale waiter passed him by, offering him canapés. Vaughn happily took a (free) roasted cinammon pear bruschetta and ate it in one bite. He politely declined the offering of champagne, condoms, lube and cocaine. He had to insist that he didn't need a viagra either.  
  
The rules for the masks were looser than for the general dresscode, which is why you could see a spark of individuality in them. Some wore Venetian masks, other were Pandorian inspired, and some were plain animal masks. Different mask sizes were used to imply preferences, just like every part of your outfit. The color of your shirt, the knot of your tie, handkerchiefs in pockets... and Vaughn hoped that his black tuxedo was simple enough to not accidentally ask for being pissed on. The masks, as far as he knew, worked the following way: If your mouth was covered by your mask, that meant no oral sex, no kissing, no exceptions. If your mouth was free but the bridge of the nose was covered, that meant no oral but kissing. If you're forehead was covered, no kissing but oral.  
Hugo Vasquez wore a mask that only covered his eyes. He was up for everything. And so was Vaughn.  
  
When their eyes met, Hugo was immediately heading towards him, slow but steady, snaking through the other attendants. He circled the champagne in his glass and gave Vaughn a slow wolfish lookover.  
  
"Why are you standing here all alone? Didn't you bring any company?" Hugo took a sip from his champagne and licked his lips.  
"Nope. Just me. All by myself." Vaughn gave a second of a fake smile.  
"Huh. How very interesting. Well, let's change that..." Vasquez placed a hand on Vaughn's upper arm and gently lead him to one of the room's seating areas. They consisted of inviting, circular red cushions flush-mounted into the floor, with enough room for two to six people. Vasquez held his hand as he guided him to step inside one.  
"Did we have the pleasure of making aquaintance yet? I am sure I haven't seen you at the events before..." Hugo purred.  
"Isn't the purpose of a _masked_ party that you kinda don't...?" Vaughn smirked.  
"I could swear that I recognize your voice, your stature, your hair, that... shoulder-to-waist ratio. But _he_ would hardly come to events such as this one... No, I don't think so." He playfully licked along the brim of his glas.  
"Well then I can't be him, huh?" Vaughn smirked, leaned back and sank into the gloriously comfortable bench seat. It was more than obvious that they had recognized one another right away, they had really recognizable voices and silhouettes after all, but he wanted to play the game.  
  
“By the way you present yourself... I assume you're quite versed in this kind of social event?”, Vaughn asked. He snapped his fingers towards another Chippendale waiter, a waitress to be exact. Outfits were coordinated irregardless of gender, which resulted in an exposed chest for everyone. When she came over, Hugo couldn't take his eyes off her front rack. Vaughn was entirely occupied with the canapés.  
“Why yes... you could say I am.... a regular.”, Vasquez said. “Would you like me to show you around? Guide you a little bit? I always love to share my... wisdom.”  
Vaughn snatched a polenta bite with caramelized onions, truffle bits and mushrooms. He could almost taste the money.  
“It's pretty self-explanatory, I think...” Vaughn mumbled with the canapé in his mouth. “You just walk around, drink, eat, talk and pick one or more partners, right? From what I'm seeing over there, you just kinda... do it on the spot. I mean, look. Wow, they're just... doing it!” Vaughn grinned and pointed towards a neighboring booth with his hand already holding the next canapé.  
Vasquez turned to witness a sweaty, rushed, suit-crumpling gangbang between three men and two women, writhing inside one of the booths. He knew all of them, Vaughn only recognized two.  
Hugo immediately downed his champagne and took two new glasses from the waitress. He took a few more gulps.  
“These events tend to have quite the... captivating athmosphere. Can you smell the pheromones saturating the heavy air? Do you feel the sensual music resonating in your guts? The dim light... getting to you?” He pressed his lips together and felt his suit pants getting a little tighter. “I'm already all hot and bothered just by sitting among this...”  
Hugo loosened his golden lamé tie a little, snatching sneaky glances of Vaughn's anatomy underneath the slim fit tuxedo. He leaned closer, but Vaughn was occupied with everything happening around them.  
  
“I really like the view.”, Vaughn said, pointing towards the ceiling. They were surrounded by the starlit sky. It was a dome of bulletproof glass, and the only thing seperating them from the vastness of outer space.  
“Yeah... the view is really humbling too.”, Hugo agreed, stargazing with Vaughn. They just stared at the barely moving stellar constellations for minutes, drinking and eating without talking. Vaughn was positively surprised that Vasquez didn't try to rush it for once. He had always thought him to be a very direct, too direct person.  
“I could make you see stars too, baby...”, Hugo said.  
And there it was. But Vaughn just had to chuckle at his predictability.  
“Oh yeah, really?”, he said. “Is that your idea of showing me around? Immediately going in for the kill? Not that I'm surprised...”  
“I said I _could_ make you see stars, not that I _have to_. You can check my assets first too, if you don't want to buy a pig... in a _poke_.” He puckered his lips at the last word and almost whispered it. _Poke_ as in _intercourse_ , awfully punny, awfully campy. Vaughn was highly amused by Vasquez's peacocking and failing attempt to flirt, but the athmosphere, and his initial plans, were nontheless getting to him. To his own surprise, he was... turned on by Vasquez's laughable try-hard attitude. He was shocked just how turned on he was. Not necessarily _directed_ at Vasquez, but as a general state of body and mind.  
“What do you say? This is an orgy. This is what we're here for. Right? I can give you a real good time...”, Vasquez whispered. He opened his gold lamé tie and put it into the pocket of his suit jacket. Opening button for button, combined with this slight pout on his lips, he almost did look sensual with the right soundtrack. And the soundtrack sure was right. Vaughn knew that he would've looked like an idiot without that trip hop lounge music all around them. That was probably his problem, Hugo had perfect sensual soundtracks looping in his mind, which made his actions seem so much more suave from _his_ _own_ perspective, but really stupid from everyone else's.  
“Okay?” Vaughn said with a slight hint of uncertainty.  
“Okay! Show me! Show me your assets!” He puffed his chest to make himself more confident. If all went wrong, at least he would have seen Assquez partly or fully naked, and that should count for something. It would at least make for a good laugh, he thought.  
Hugo broke into a grin and immediately took his jacket and shirt off. His undershirt followed. He leaned in to give Vaughn a good, intimate view of his upper body. He leaned in so closely that he could feel his body heat.  
  
“Umh, well... uh...” Vaughn tried to formulate.  
“You're hairy.” He commented.  
“...yeah...” Hugo said, a little disillusioned. He had probably anticipated something sexier and more successful than this.  
“And? I mean, uh... and? Is this... is this something for you? I mean, can you imagine... with this? Uh... body hair is manly and desirable, right, I mean-” Hugo stumbled over his words, getting a little self-conscious about his body.  
“No, uh, no, this is fine! Sorry, I... what am I supposed to comment?” Vaughn gestured towards Hugo's body, a little uncertain himself.  
“I mean, this is okay! I mean, this is fine! I mean... I don't see any problem with this!” Vaughn realized that he failed to make it sound positive, and Hugo's expression showed it. He either would have wanted to really make fun of him or really compliment him, but this was neither of it.  
“Umh, okay, if you're not into 'this', then... then I can just leave and you can find somebody... better suited to your twisted beauty ideals?!” Hugo huffed, grabbing for his clothes.  
“No! No, I want you!” Vaughn blurted out.  
“Oh...” Hugo was speechless for a moment. But then, a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. And his face darkened into a dangerous leer.  
“Oh, good. Very good. Oh god...so very good.”  
Vaughn was slightly alarmed by the amount of pleasure Hugo derived form the mere statement.  
“Umh... I guess you want to see _my assets_ too, before you agree to this, huh?” Vaughn grinned.  
“Oh, I definitely want to fuck you... no doubt about that.”, Hugo smirked.  
Vaughn couldn't help but respond to Vasquez's horny gaze with an equally aroused stare. All of his senses, especially smell, sight, sound, and feeling, were pushing him to feel sexy and wild. And hungry, most of all.  
“Okay, little interruption here...”, Vaughn began. “This is crazy. I am so fucking horny right now. Are they pumping some gas-based drug into the air ventilation? For real, you can tell me. I wouldn't stop because of this, not now. I just want to _know_.”, Vaughn rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses, underneath his mask, and shook his head.  
“It's all in the natural pheromones.” Vasquez smirked.  
“I... I think.”, he added with a little uncertainty.  
  
A muscular Chippendale waiter passed them by, seeing them stare into their eyes and sitting way too close. He bent down to offer his tablet full of debaucherous goods.  
“Do the gentlemen need anything? Food? Drinks? Whipped cream? Chocolate sauce? Condoms? Lube? We have several flavors... Sex toys? Viagra? Coke?”, he asked politely.  
“Oh, why thank you. How about a nice bag of coke?”, Hugo replied.  
“Hah, what?” Vaughn furrowed his brow and chuckled in confusion.  
“Oh, of course, silly me... _and_ condoms and lube. Do you have pomegrenate flavored? It's such an... _erotic_... fruit. No, wait, wait wait wait, what did I have the other day, that was even better...”, Vasquez added.  
“Maybe brandy? Chocolate Truffle? Salted caramel?”, the waiter tried to help.  
“Salted caramel! That was it! Thank you, darling. I'll have one of those.” Hugo smiled.  
“Of course, sir. Here you go.” The waiter handed Hugo the goods, made a bow and went his way again. Vaughn was profusely perplexed that Hugo actually took the little bag of white powder. The rest, not so much, but the powder was something he hadn't known about him before.  
“Oh, you're actually... planning to... inhale that.” he realized.  
“Gosh, yeah, I-I'm so stupid.” Vaughn began to laugh awkwardly.  
“ They offer it for a reason. Somebody's gotta sniff it around here, right? I bet everyone does it, huh? That's what business and company men do!”  
“Oh. Yeah, that's kind of... a thing here? Ohhh, you didn't know that.” Hugo took a sharp breath.  
“That's awkward... and I thought I could sniff a line off your body... well then...”  
Vaughn pressed his lips together and shook his head.  
“Uh, that's no problem! You can... you can do that.” He thought about that statement a second time and came to the conclusion that he meant it.  
“Yeah, go ahead and... snort a line of coke off my body!” His slightly distraught, high-pitched voice almost sounded like he was making fun of him.  
“Uh, listen, I can just sniff it off the back of my hand too, it's not-”, Vasquez said.  
“No, I'm serious.” Vaughn's voice dropped a quint. He opened his bowtie, his jacket, his shirt, and swiftly ripped it all aside to expose his naked body.  
“Make that line and sniff it!” He ordered, puffing his chest.  
Vasquez licked his lips and gently placed a hand on Vaughn's upper arm again. The view that has been revealed to him, the vertical slit showing Vaughn's upper body, was enough to render him speechless again. He shook his head in astonishment and grinned over both ears. Vaughn had hidden a surprisingly well-trained body and could compete with the buffness of the Chippendale waiters.  
“You... you're breathtaking. This... wow. Wow, really, I did not know that. Seriously, I didn't even know you had this hidden under your tux, I swear, I thought... I thought you were... wow.”  
Vaughn smirked awkwardly.  
“Huh? Uh... hidden what? Oh, you mean... that?”  
“Your body. Wow, this is doing things to me. I might fall in love with you with a body like that.”  
“Shut up. That's not a compliment.” Vaughn frowned, smirked, and completely took off the clothes from his upper body.  
“Oh, could you... could you leave the bowtie on?” Vasquez asked.  
Vaughn shrugged and put it back on his naked neck.  
“Uh, sure, yeah. Just don't choke me with it or anything.” The other man was visibly pleased that his fetish was fueled.  
Vaughn lowered himself to the couch, offering his naked chest to the other man. He tensed up and squirmed slightly, oddly looking forward to it. There was a thirst for adventure, for wrongdoings, for _breaking the rules,_ which Vaughn could feel inside of him, lighting up in passionate flames, at that very moment. And Vasquez was the perfect address to fuel his worst desires. He bit his lower lip.  
  
Vasquez bent over him and arranged a line of coke on his nude upper body using his golden pinky and a platinum card from his wallet. His hands brushed along Vaughn's body in ways entirely useless to make the powder an orderly strip. After he was done, there was a significant dusty layer on a broader area, like a ridiculously overprized peeling. Vasquez was admiring his cokeline table.  
"Do you want some too? You can sniff it off of my body after this...", Hugo smirked, letting his fingertips slide over the bumps of Vaughn's abs.  
"No, uh, thanks. I'll pass. _This time_ , I'll pass.", Vaughn smirked back.  
"Don't you go tired on me.” Hugo cautioned. “I still have a lot to _talk_ about... One line won't do no harm. Compared to our regular working hazards, it's pretty safe." He bent over him, gazing at his body more than the blow.  
"There is such a thing as coke dick, did you know that?” Vaughn chuckled.  
“It's pretty much like a whiskey dick? _Not_ functional. Not in a sexy way that is. I don't understand why they distribute this stuff during orgies. I mean, are they trying to make it harder for participants? Is this some sadistic game of carrot on a stick?"  
"Or metaphorically, a dick on a stick...", Hugo whispered distractedly.  
"Yeah, ouch, no, that sounds painful." Vaughn cringed.  
Hugo's mask only covered his eyes, so he was free to go without adjusting it. He snorted half of the line using a rolled up hundred dollar bill from his pocket, shook his head and rubbed his white nose with his backhand.  
"I'll only have half a line then, alright? No risk of coke dick. I'll stay hard alright.” Hugo raised his voice. “Hey, anybody want half a line?"  
Vaughn cringed.  
"Hey, I don't want just anybody snorting shit off my body. Just because I said yes to you, doesn't mean it's a free for all, alright?"  
"Anybody _handsome_ want half a line?” Hugo corrected. “Must be _good enough_ for the little Mr Universe over here."  
  
"Don't mind if I do." said a voice smooth like honey and foreboding like a swarm of bees.  
"Handsome Jack?", Vaughn furrowed his brow and gaped at the sudden increased level of importance at their seating area.  
"Yeah, uh, duh? Congrats on recognizing your boss? I mean I'm not even wearing a mask... Oh wait I am!" Handsome Jack laughed, wiggling a finger underneath the side of the mask reproducing his face, or at least, how his face used to be.  
"Hey bear cub, whoever you are” Jack said to Hugo. “That is one fine choice of line surface. Great taste, very classy. You probably called dibs on that one, huh? I mean I _would_! Aw man... tell me when you're... done or something, will ya? I want some time _alone_ with this one."  
"Yes, umh, I... will.", Hugo stammered, paralyzed like a deer in headlights.  
"Or, well, not necessarily alone but... yeah, uh, and no offense, but I don't feel like having _you_ in the mix, bear cub. Tonight, I want well-trained bodies. Like this one." Jack said off-handedly nodding to a testosterone fueled Chippendale waiter with a broad chin, broader shoulders, and impressive abs. “Or this one.” He nodded towards Vaughn.  
"I... understand." Hugo said meekly, making himself smaller than he already is.  
“Look for somebody with an apricot handkerchief on their right side, or something... just a little tip.” Jack gave him a flirty wink, but Hugo lowered his gaze, well aware that he just insulted him. An apricot-colored handkerchief worn on the right implied 'Chubby Chaser'.  
Before asking permission, Handsome Jack grabbed Vaughn's waist, bent down and sniffed the rest of the line in one go. He patted his pecs appreciatively.  
"Ohh yeah, god, fuck! Nice! Nice stuff! And that is one nice table!"  
"Just because I'm used as a surface, doesn't make me a _table_..." ,Vaughn murmured angrily, frustrated that he didn't have the choice to refuse him.  
"What was that?", Jack asked.  
"We're not engaging in anything sexual, so you objectifying me is not really a game but-"  
Hugo swiftly placed his hands over Vaughn's mouth before he could say any more.  
"He'll get back to you when we're done here, Jack!", Hugo assured hurriedly.  
"That's Mr Handsome Jack to you, chubs. But fine. I got a line, I'm pretty stoked, and off to get me some bitches! See ya, assholes." Jack chirped and turned.  
"But... you know me. I'm Hugo... Hugo P. Vasquez.", Hugo longingly whimpered after Jack. But he left without looking back.  
  
"I gave you-... We're on a first name basis.", he mumbled.  
Vaughn slowly sat up, and he didn't need to see Hugo's whole face to notice his pathetic distress.  
" _The other day_ I was good enough for you... I thought you'd like my new hair. You helped me pay for it! Just what do you want me to become so you finally... notice me?!", Hugo slowly raised his voice.  
"Dude, you're wearing a mask? Maybe he wasn't paying close attention.", Vaughn commented.  
"Yeah that must be it..." Vasquez immediately calmed down with this new way to delude himself. Vaughn brushed the remainings of cocaine off his abs. This party couldn't get any more wasteful and debaucherous anyway.  
"Handsome Jack just sniffed a line off my body. Nobody's gonna believe that. Ever.", Vaughn mused.  
"Well, but _I_ will know it's true. It can be our dirty little secret..." Vasquez purred, edging closer, bending over Vaughn again.  
"This whole ordeal is a dirty secret, Vasquez." Vaughn retorted. Hugo didn't react to Vaughn using his name. He really didn't even try to stay anonymous. He wanted people to know about his sexual prowess. No matter how how filthy and disturbing his derailments would get, any publicity is good publicity.  
"All the better. More secrets means more for us to bond over.", Hugo smirked.  
"You don't technically know who I am, so that kinda defeats the purpose.", Vaughn said.  
"Oh yeah... riiight." Vasquez smirked and gave a wink under his mask.  
"Nobody's gonna believe you anyway." Vaughn smiled deviously. " So how about we keep this _un_ professional and have a ... good time with no strings attached. You got your champagne. You got your coke.” He made a pause to await Vasquez's reaction, but all he got was an anticipating, curious glance.  
“This is what these parties are for, right? Having a good time with no strings attached and stuff?” Vaughn derailed and chuckled a little awkwardly.  
“I mean, you have _condoms and lube_ right there, right...”, he continued with unease.  
Vasquez gave him time to get certain about this. This, or he waited for something specific. Whatever it was he was waiting for, his eyes were fixed and longing and almost jittery with anticipation. Vaughn couldn't suppress his burning desire anymore, the desire to break out of safety and do something _wrong_. He bit his lower lip and grabbed Vasquez's wrist.  
“Could you do me real hard? And I mean really, _really_ hard. I want my ass to get wrecked. If I can walk tomorrow, I'll be majorly disappointed. I just... I just _really_ want this."  
Vasquez blushed delightedly, entirely taken aback. He was incapable of answering right away, but a broad smirk slowly spread on his lips.  
  
"...Yes!” He finally proclaimed with deepest pleasure. “I think I'm well equipped and very willing to deliver that." Vasquez purred.  
"Great. Let's see if you're at least good for _one_ thing." Vaughn beamed deviously.  
Vasquez gently pressed him against the seat and placed himself between his legs. He dived in to shower his throat in slow, sensual kisses. Vaughn shivered, amused by the tickling of his beard.  
"What about Handsome Jack?" Hugo mumbled against the skin.  
"He can go to hell.” Vaughn sneered. “I'm not sleeping with that guy. He may be our boss, but he had a one night stand with just about everybody working for Hyperion already. There are no benefits to putting out unless you have a huge crush on him and really want it. Or if you are into being treated like shit."  
"You must be a rarity around here, you need a certain sadomasochism to get by..." Hugo mumbled, kissing him more.  
“I'm not saying I'm not into powerplay, oh believe me, I am. But as an example... When I tell _you_ to stop, you stop. When I tell _Jack_ to stop, he'll probably kill me. Yeah, no thanks, I'd rather not...”  
“So you'd pick me over Handsome Jack...” Hugo hummed.  
“Any day, Assquez. You're controllable. Jack is a maniac.” Vaughn chuckled.  
"I am flattered. I think... But... don't say that too loudly... people are listening.”  
“So what, he IS a maniac. Let's just keep busy till morning breaks and then blame it on that, okay man? I am definitely not going back to him tonight. No way."  
"Sounds more than fine to me..." Hugo smirked delightedly, licking along his throat, tasting the dust of coke.  
  
“Should we get these pants out of the way? Your tuxedo looks expensive, we wouldn't want to stain it...” Vasquez opened Vaughn's belt buckle, then the button of his pants. Then the second button at the end of the flap. He then unhooked the two metal hooks inside that flap and finally pulled down his zipper.  
“Huh, your pants are probably the most complicated style at this party... this is how to spot a newbie.”, he mumbled.  
“What? But those are just regular suit pants?”, Vaughn chuckled.  
“Yeah, sure, they are, but... there are so many _safety precautions_. Not too far off from a chastity belt. I mean, this is like a temple full of death traps... are you consciously trying to make this hard for me?” He pulled down Vaughn's conquered pants, folded them neatly and set them aside.  
“You did not skip leg day.” Hugo gave an appreciative whistle.Vaughn slowly sat up and threw him a mischievous grin.  
“Okay, then let me see what a regular's pants look like.”, Vaughn said, grabbing for Vasquez's fastener. It was a loose button that only only needed a swift tug to pop out, and the zipper followed in the same motion. This worked even before opening the belt.  
“Okay, _now_ I know exactly what you mean.” Vaughn laughed and shook his head.  
Vasquez took care of the rest and swiftly freed himself of his black starched suit pants, crawling over Vaughn. His golden man thong was barely covering anything, and his cock was already erect. Only then Vaughn realized that he hadn't paid attention to his crotch at all, wondering just how long he was already sporting a boner.  
“Let me guess, underwear isn't really a thing here... unless it's lingerie or something.”, Vaughn asked.  
“You guessed right, my dear friend... so, is this what you're wearing underneath your accountant uniform everyday or did you match them with your tux?” Vasquez teasingly slid his index finger along the brim of Vaughn's dark grey boxer briefs.  
Vaughn looked down to observe him hooking a finger into the elastic band, and felt a little caught. He owned so much nerdy underwear, it was ridiculous. From Nyan cat briefs to Space Invader boxer shorts -one pair actually showed pi to the latest digit that still fit onto the fabric. These were the classiest, and probably also most boring, underpants he owned. But that was none of Vasquez's business.  
“Oh wouldn't you like to know.”, he sneered and playfully flicked Vasquez's dick.  
  
Even though people passed them by, coworkers that could probably recognize them by their facial hair alone, Vaughn was strangely confident. He let a hand wander from Hugo's hairy chest down his treasure trail, to the brim of his ridiculous thong, and he really had to suppress an amused snort.  
“Let's... let's just get you naked, Vasquez.”  
Within a glimpse of an eye, they had both gotten rid of their underwear and fumbled for the condoms and lube. Vasquez went down into the pit of the seating booth, kneeling at Vaughn's feet and in between his legs. He covered both, his semi-hard dick and his thighs with the cool, salted caramel-flavored lube. It warmed up fast. He gave his length a good lick, which made it jump up to full erection immediately.  
“Mhh, delicious...”, Vasquez hummed.  
Vaughn was pretty sure he meant both, the lube _and_ his dick.  
Hugo placed a few kisses on the shaft, fondling him with his lips and tongue, to distract from his index finger pushing into his entrance. Vaughn twitched and gave a delighted, slightly shivering sigh.  
“Well, you're pretty good with your mouth... is this gonna be a full blowjob or are you just gonna keep fingering and distracting me?”, Vaughn commented sassily. Hugo sucked on the tip of Vaughn's cock and let go with a pop.  
“I'm not gonna let you come like this... but you should come into the enjoyment of my whole skill range.”  
Vasquez fondly rubbed his cheek against Vaugn's dick, and the image was so awfully funny that it was hard to look at.  
“Especially with a huge cock like this. Just... wow, your abs are not the only thing impressive about you... I am really falling for you if you keep on doing this to me.”  
“Vasquez! Shut uuup!”, Vaughn whined with a grin on his lips, and shoved a hand into Vasquez's face.  
Vasquez added another finger and took his whole length into his mouth. Vaughn squeaked joyfully.  
“Oh fuck, this is good...”  
Hugo bobbed his head up and down and shoved his fingers in and out until Vaughn was shivering and stammering with arousal.  
“I-I should be ready- so... if you wanna continue-... go ahead!”, Vaughn mewled.  
He felt his heartbeat increasing with anticipation as Vasquez raised from the pit and crawled onto the seat again.  
  
Vasquez was sitting on the heels of his feet, pulling Vaughn's hips to his lap. Vaughn wiggled closer, his hands reaching for Vasquez's knees. Hugo put on a condom and then prodded his entrance carefully, barely shoving in the tip, and circled his hips to find the perfect position. He poured some more lube onto his cock and Vaughn's pucker, taking the time to be properly prepared.  
“I said do me _hard_ , come on, man, _please_! Don't get caught up in details!”, Vaughn urged.  
So Vasquez, provoked by his words, pushed in with one firm thrust. Vaughn gave a surprised squeak and dug his fingers into Hugo's upper arms.  
“That's what I'm talking about!”, he peeped with an awkward, strained grin.  
Vasquez breathed out, groaning with satisfaction, and bowed down, switching to his knees, to placed a slow, sensual kiss on Vaughn's lips. Even though it was as unexpected a gesture could get, Vaughn didn't feel too alienated to refuse it. He grabbed Hugo's face, pulled him close and locked their lips greedily. The imitated taste of salted caramel was delicious indeed. He clumsily tried to wrap his legs around him, but ended up with one ankle on his shoulder, and the other leg just somehow there, and Hugo began to move his hips. Vaughn felt folded in half and tightly compressed.  
“Oooh shit...”, he mumbled, biting his lower lip.  
“This is pretty good, huh?” Hugo moaned, a self-indulgent smirk on his face. He rammed his groin forward, pushing deep into Vaughn's tightness. Vaughn knew he was trying to hit his prostate, but he didn't quite manage to yet. It felt fantastic nevertheless. So he gave him small delighted gasps.  
  
“Hey, _garçon_ “, Hugo wheezed breathlessly.  
“Somebody bring me champagne! A whole bottle, and open it for me!”, Vasquez adressed the vastness of the room, but nobody in particular. He didn't even look up. Nevertheless, a waitress actually did follow immediately, bringing him the bottle of champagne as demanded.  
“Will this work, sir?”, she asked.  
“Perfect!” With a broad grin, he grabbed it and began to pour the liquid over Vaughn's chest. He jumped at the sensation.  
“Oh shit! Cold! Cold, cold, cold! What the hell!”, he stammered.  
As Hugo bent down to sip it up from the indentation between his clavicles, Vaughn understood.  
“Oh! Ahaha! Ah geez, all that carbon dioxide sure tingles!”  
Lasciviously spilling the expensive champagne over Vaughn's body, Vasquez continued to move his hips in a steady rhythm. He drank from Vaughn like from the most luxurious cups, sucked, licked and kissed his skin devotedly.  
“Doesn't that ruin the cushions?” Vaughn bit his lower lip, squirming underneath the pleasing sensation.  
“Oh they have to get it cleaned after every party anyway... champagne is the easiest of fluids to get out of them...” Hugo gave a raunchy laughter, and Vaughn chimed in. This was so beautifully wasteful.  
As the bottle was empty, Hugo threw it into the pit of the seating area.  
  
“This really isn't half bad... it really isn't... but... go harder... _even harder_!” Vaughn mumbled feverishly, being shoved back and forth by Hugo's firm thrusts.  
“Yeah, I'm doing it! I'm doing it! Oh god... Are you seeing stars yet, baby?”, Hugo groaned heatedly, rising to tower more over Vaughn, folding him more tightly in half. He hammered his cock into him with a fierce drive to finally be enough.  
Vaughn let his eyes wander across the ceiling above them, and the vastness of space that surrounded the orgy. While he felt entirely engulfed by Vasquez's body and his heat, almost claustrophobically so, the endlessness of the stars outside made him somewhat thankful for it. His ass and legs were already aching gorgeously, and made the arousal feel even better.  
“Yepp. Seeing them.”, he whispered. He dived in for another tongue-heavy kiss, flinging his arms around his head.  
And then, he felt his prostate being hit. And he _really_ saw stars.  
“This- there- oh god- don't stop whatever you're doing, man!”, Vaughn groaned.  
Vasquez's movements started to falter slightly, and he suddenly began to grab and pump the other man's dick.  
He furiously rubbed Vaughn's cock, grunted against his mouth, and slammed his own throbbing member inside him over and over again. With that overstimulation, the smells, the sounds, and all that raw physicalness, Vaughn was there in a matter of seconds. He gave a guttural groan and shot his load all over his own abs.  
As Vasquez saw that, a broad shit-eating grin spread on his face. He pushed himself in for a few more thrusts before he also came, probably long overdue anyway. The sound he made during his climax was, to Vaughn's amusement, _higher pitched_ than his own sounds. In the end, they were both sweaty, gross and breathing heavily, but grinning and cackling like schoolboys.  
  
“You _squeaked_ , man.”, Vaughn laughed.  
“And _you_ finished before me!”, Vasquez grinned.  
“Yeah, so? This is not a competition. But if it was, you would've won. Like, I am _impressed_. This was actually exactly what I wanted.”, Vaughn admitted without hesitation.  
Vasquez blushed coily, grinned and puffed his chest with arrogant pride. He was not used to honest compliments, Vaughn could tell.  
“Ah, is that so? Really! Well, well, well I _always_ deliver on my promises! There is nothing like a good joyride with Hugo Vasquez. You can go ahead and recommend me.”  
Vaughn snorted with amusement. “Yeah, not gonna do that. For obvious reasons. But this was still good.”  
He patted his side, and then gestured to make him finally get out and off of him. They both wheezed with the final seperation.  
When they sat up, wiped away the sweat from their forehead and rearranged their hair, they realized that they weren't alone. Obviously, they were still in the vast room of the event. But right next to their booth, a few spectators had sat down, and had probably witnessed the whole thing. Three of them had their junk in their hands, busy chasing an orgasm. Two were making out with one another. One of them gave them a thumbs up.  
“Oh, well, looks like we were so caught up we didn't notice that we weren't alone anymore...”, Vaughn said sheepishly, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. It sprung back, being far too short for this.  
“Hey, uh, hello!”, he said, waving towards them. He noticed that he was still completely naked and immediately reached for his boxer briefs, hurriedly putting them back on. He then continued to wave. The onlookers gave them smiles, winks and even kissy faces. Vaughn cringed a little, smiled awkwardly, and instead turned to Vasquez again. He had put on his underwear too. But neither of them bothered to put on more than their pants.  
  
“I think I like these parties.” Vaughn admitted, now casually relaxing besides the other.  
“I really like these parties, too...” Vasquez agreed, exhausted, but happy.  
“Free food, free drinks, free drugs, free sex... just wow!”  
“There is a reason why people come here.”  
“I only regret not having come here sooner. I have never felt so alive!” Vaughn grinned broadly.  
He raised his arm and snapped his fingers again, trying to get the attention of a waiter.  
“Uh, waiter? Garçon? Can I get champagne and food bites, please?”  
Vasquez put an arm around Vaughn and kissed his temple.  
“You are delightfully debaucherous...” Hugo purred.  
“I know, right?!”,Vaughn giggled excitedly, the afterglow still hot on his cheeks. He snatched himself another canapé and leaned into Vasquez's arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaughn & Vasquez feed their inner voyeurs and take look at the various playrooms the orgy has to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I did announce a three-/foursome coming up, and it still is. What was initially planned as chapter 2 of 2 chapters has turned into a 2-chapter piece, so you'll get your threeway in an upcoming chapter 3. I know, I'm suuuch a tease!]

The sensual lounge bass soothingly serenaded them, not unlike the heartbeat in a lover’s chest that softly thumps into your resting ear. Vaughn the little accountant was lounging in the seating booth with company big shot Hugo Vasquez, and the unlikely pair was basking luxuriously, as if it belonged to them alone. Their bodies were as loose-limbed as if the place was filled with opium fumes. Both were sipping a funky neon yellow cocktail, aptly named „Solar Sour“. Except for the obvious citric aroma, further flavors were impossible to identify, and every term thrown into the discussion was an approximation of the unique fragrance, rather than an actual definition of contents. The fluorescent yellow liquid had probably never even been in the same room as so much as a mere photo of an actual citric fruit. The little refreshing miracles were scientifically engineered drinks that were likely coming straight from a lab.  
  
Hugo took a canapé from the tray they had claimed, and lifted it to Vaughn’s mouth in lavish offering. The accountant’s simper was all the confirmation he needed, and so he pushed the delicately small key lime whoopie pie in between Vaughn’s lips. Hugo’s fingers lingered inside his mouth, gently dragging along his tongue, in one smooth, indulgent motion. There were light gold flakes sprinkled atop the lime green snack. A few traces clung to Vaughn’s lips, looking like a brave glam rock make-up choice, rather than the result of messy eating. Hugo smirked, took the other’s little chin into his hand, and gently sucked them off.  
“I can’t believe I am literally eating gold.” Vaughn chuckled as Hugo was done cleaning him up. “Like, literally gold! Those gold shavings have no nutritional value, no flavor at all. It’s insane that anybody would use it for food, when the purpose of food is … nutrition and flavor.”  
“Eating is also a visual pleasure…“ Vasquez objected. „At least I derive a lot of pleasure from watching you suck these bits into your greedy little piehole.“ He dragged out the last words so much Vaughn cringed. The campiness of his courtship certainly did not seem to subside with more frequent practice –or exposure.  
“Well, if you happen to desperately want to send some of those over next Monday?“ Vaughn said playfully. „You can come and watch me all you want, Vasquez. But be sure to include those layered box thingies, too.“  
“You mean petits fours?” Vasquez mangled the words beyond recognition, and they came out as ‚petted furs’, with a horrendously misplaced rolled ‚r’. Despite his weekly private French lessons (the language of love), he still failed to get a grasp of the sound and rhythm of it. Which was mighty strange, considering how solid he was with his Spanish. That little hindrance still didn’t stop him from whipping out any choice phrases he’d learned, regardless of the occasion. As long as he didn’t use it around people who actually knew French, nobody would be able to tell the difference anyway (he told himself), it was all a matter of confidence.  
“Yeah, that sounds _French..._ enough. I guess.” Vaughn said.  
Hugo placed a kiss behind his ear.  
“Are you trying to seduce me into being your sugar daddy, Vaughn?” He purred. “Quite literally… _sugar_ daddy…“ He gave a low chuckle. „That’s a good one. I didn’t even notice how clever I was being there.“  
Vaughn rolled his eyes, but leaned his neck into the kiss. “Yeah, very _clever_ …”

And the slow and steady bass hypnotized them into comfort, movements were as languid as the tempo of the music. And minutes passed with a process so sneaking, that they hardly noticed that the tempo has been increasing. Only after until the beat had reached a point of aggression that would not categorize as trip hop or lounge or ambient or anything of the kind anymore, only then they noticed that something was different. Instruments had shifted into an even more electronic soundscap, with artificial bleeps and e-drums hitting it off. This had become _trap_ music, almost _dubstep_. Chased by kick drums, double-time hi-hats, and gurgling glitch bases interrupting cinematic lines with rude off-beats: It was raunchy and uncouth and still very much appropriate for an orgy. For fast, ass-slapping, hair-pulling hardcore fucking.

Vaughn usually enjoyed all types of electronic music, and he had a soft spot for more rebellious tunes. But with every cadence, the wrinkle between Hugo’s brows deepened, and his inhaling air expanded his already broad ribcage to impressive size.  
"This is nice...“ Hugo sighed, already implying a catch. „Sitting together, enjoying the company. A pity it can’t last.“ He gazed at Vaughn from under heavy lashes. „A bite-sized hot beefcake like you? You’re probably all hungry to serve yourself up as a real banquet.“  
„What?“ Vaughn chuckled, wondering whether the suggestive music made Hugo think that. „Oh, you think I want to leave and, uh... have a little hanky-panky with some other people?“  
Vasquez lazily dragged his golden pinky across Vaughn’s forearm and observed its path.  
„Don’t tell me you haven’t come here to fulfill your dream of banging all your hot co-workers in one night...“  
„Actually... not really.“ Vaughn rubbed his arm, feeling a little ticklish.  
„This is my first time here, so I... I planned to take it slow.“ He grinned sheepishly. „If you want to go somewhere else, that’s, uh, that’s cool too. But hey, I can just watch! I’d actually... really like to watch.“ He nervously cleaned the fingernail of his thumb with the nail of his index finger. „To be honest with you, I came here for the watching. I have no idea how this happened!“ Vaughn gestured at Vasquez’s physique with wide open arms, and then gestured to his own, with a much smaller motion coming from his wrists.  
„You really know how to make a man feel special...“ Hugo’s eyelids fluttered flirtatiously, artificially, it was a performance. But his little smile and his lowered chin showed that there was genuinity underneath the act.

„How often are these held? Once every quarter?“ Vaughn’s body still felt oversensitive and raw, and the mere proximity to Vasquez made him shift in his seat and only look at him in glimpses.  
„Along those lines. Though we have smaller, specialized events throughout the year... you know...“ Vasquez leaned forward, breathing into his ear. „Special interests.“  
„Well, alright, the banquet can wait until next quarter, then.“ Vaughn snickered, awkwardly leaning away from him. „My asshole feels, uh... I can still kinda feel your dick in there.“  
„You basically just got here... do you really only want one ride for the night?“ Hugo did nothing to grant Vaughn his personal space again.  
„I’m just very curious about taking a little tour and... checking out our co-workers?“ Vaughn kneaded his own small hands, watching them intensely. „Doing... sex things!“

 Hugo casually slid an arm over the backrest behind Vaughn.  
“So you really only want to spectate for the rest of the night? Or is there something, aaaanything, I can do to change your mind, honeydew...?”  
“Mosh pit.” Vaughn said flatly.  
“Uh… what? Is that some code word, or-…” Hugo blinked.  
“Mosh pit!” Vaughn urgently pointed behind him, staring in shock and delight.  
“Look, behind you! They’re… holy shit, I see bloody noses and… there’s a fucking mosh pit in the middle of the room! Is that normal? I’ve seen that at plenty of punk concerts, yeah sure, but... orgies?”

As Hugo sat up straight and looked around, Vaughn turned out to not be kidding. Around eight attendants had stopped their adventures in pleasure and exchanged them for adventures in pain. With everyone missing at least one piece of clothing, shades of beige, brown, red and purple had become the paint of the picture. With elbows slamming into meat, knees jerking and stepping onto each others feet, they were a pile of rhythmic violent chaos. It was kind of a dance. The _destructive_ antagonist to the _constructive_ lust.  
“Fuuuuck yeah! Show me those missing teeth!” Somebody cheered from the sides. The unmistakable voice had an enthusiasm that was hard to misinterpret.  
“Spread those elbows like wings of destruction! Come on, show some imagination! If I don’t get a few broken noses and at least two mangled limbs, I will be sooo disappointed! Come on, you don’t wanna disappoint daddy, right?“ Handsome Jack -who was clapping, fistpumping and howling- was apparently having a hell of a time.  
"This shit is like a car crash, just with wreckages built... of meat!" He cheered.  
He encouraged them and laughed and made offensive, yet motivational gestures. The moment only stopped as a woman in a dark dress, taller and broader and much more imposing than him, appeared from the audience surrounding the spectacle. She grabbed his collar from behind and pulled him away. Her thick amazonian thighs, visible under side slits that went all the way up her fitted dress, strutted away from the scenario with determination that made everybody move out of her way. Judging from Jack’s manic giggling, this did not constitute a problem to him. Even as she gave him a casual fireman’s lift, his snickering enthusiasm for the new change of pace did not subside.

“D-did you see that?“ Hugo’s mind had cleared up within seconds. „I have never seen that woman before, do you think this is a kidnapping?“ He stood up, but Vaughn grabbed his wrist.  
“Oh come on, Hugo, are you kidding me? This is Handsome Jack we’re talking about! If anything, I’d fear for the lady’s life.“ He gave an encouraging smile. „Let’s be happy he seems to be busy for now. Maybe he forgets that he ever invited me!” He squinted. „With all those drugs he’s probably been taking tonight I wouldn’t surprised if he... I mean, he... he does, right? Is he always high on something or is that just his personality?“  
„Well, he’s a man of... luxury and grandeur.“ Hugo replied vaguely, staring at Jack and the mysterious woman disappearing into the mass of attendents. He gathered his clothes without losing eye contact with the spot of the room he’s last seem them in.  
“But if, just if... If we were to save _his_ life, that would probably change _our_ lives.” He mumbled nervously.  
“Vasquez! Hey... Hugo, let it go.” Vaughn grabbed his arm with both of his tiny hands, and Hugo actually did, in fact, calm down with that gesture.  
“Yeah, uh… yeah, you’re right.“ Hugo squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his lips together. Vaughn felt his arm trembling, but that might have been a side effect of the cocaine.  
„Wow, I mean, it’s admirable that you want to play hero, but how about you focus that aspiration on somebody... in need. He looked way too excited to be in danger, and this is an orgy. I think I know exactly what they’re gonna do!“ Vaughn threw him an awkward grin.  
„Yeah...“ The taller man lowered his gaze, rubbing his eyes with index finger and thumb. He leaned back and let the determined beat of the music act as his catharsis.

After a moment of silence, Vaughn mumbled: „Hey. Vasquez?“  
„What?“ Hugo murmured in reply.  
„Is it me, or... you know, for a Hyperion party, isn’t it kind of weird that... except for maybe that moshpit... this is so...“ Vaughn scrunched up his face and snapped his fingers.  
„So... what?“ Hugo slowly picked up his Solar Sour from the table, and took a little refreshing sip as a pick-me-up.  
„So vanilla! I’d expect this event to offer a little more than sex, drugs and a big buffet.“ Vaughn threw his hands up in defeat. „I mean, I’m talking bondage, flogging, maybe some gunplay? Or worse! I’ve seen worse happening in offices. During working hours!“  
What Vaughn failed to notice was Vasquez’s short hesitation. Glimpses of confusion, doubt, distress. He took a long sip from his cocktail that made a loud gulping sound as he swallowed.  
„This is... because we’re only on the top floor.“ Vasquez said a little shakily. He cocked an eyebrow, observing the cocktail in his glass swig in circles with the motion of his hand.  
Vaughn’s started to beam with excitement. „This isn’t everything? This has several floors? Holy shit, I did not know that!“  
Hugo raised his eyebrows over a sideglance, a little victorious smile spreading on his lips. „I can be your tour guide, if you still dare to take a look around...“  
„Yeah, fuck, yeah, that sounds amazing! I...“ Vaughn had already grabbed Hugo’s arm and laughed about his own childish overexcitement. He must have had some sort of contact high, with all the drugs that were being taken around him, or so Vaughn thought. A mere cocktail could hardly make him this giddy.  
„I mean, yeah, whatever, let’s see if there’s anything around that can actually impress me...“ Vaughn dismissed with exaggerated swagger, puckering his lips, looking at his fingernails.  
Hugo rose, calmly getting fully dressed again. As he was in his complete smart getup again, gold lamé tie adjusted and proper in an Eldredge knot, he flung a low-lidded gaze towards Vaughn. His expression was so calm that it was hardly discernable from boredom. And considering what these unimpressed eyes were looking towards, the broad man was oozing casual sinfulness like a second nature.  
„You coming, then?“ Vasquez exhaled, his dark tone resonating in the slighter man’s entire body.  
Vaughn jumped up and slipped into his new tux in record time.  
„Oh you don’t have to ask me twice!“

Vasquez lead Vaughn across the white tile floor of the lounge area, as they passed by the frenzied dancers and jutting piles of nudity. If Vasquez hadn’t offered an arm for Vaughn to hook his into, the smaller man would’ve gotten lost immediately. He was sucking in the impressions with big eager eyes, turning his head to every enticing movement he picked up from the corner of his peripherals. They channeled children running amok through a candy store, and Vasquez smiled at the unspoilt excitement of his companion. They reached a set of stairs set into a circular hole in the ground, the brim strengthened by titanium.

The stairs of not-quite-opaque-black, hard reinforced glass and chrome railings, wound themselves in a downwards spiral, leading into an underground floor that more akin to what Vaughn had imagined to see in the first place. Downstairs, the ceiling loomed low atop a long corridor adorned with countless doors on each side. It was barely broad enough for four average men standing shoulder to shoulder, less if they were Vasquez-sized, more if they were Vaughn-sized. Each door was jet-black and with a single silver porthole to allow passers-by a peek inside. Vaughn noted that, whilst the corridor was well-lit, there were no visible light sources. There were no road signs, no explanations, just an endless corridor of wet nightmares behind closed doors.

What chilled Vaughn to the bone was just how silent it was, and not just because the music from the level above had been rendered mysteriously inaudible since he and Vasquez had trekked downstairs. Whilst the corridor was the same air-conditioned temperature as the rest of Helios, there was none of the constant background hum of the space station’s usually noticably present life-support system. The stylish, clean, black, plush carpet silenced every footfall. The only sound Vaughn could hear was his and Vasquez’s breathing.

„Wow, it’s so quiet in here... that’s a major creep-factor, dude.“ Vaughn whispered, shocked by the comparative volume of his own voice.  
„The rooms are soundproof. We could do it on the floor, right here, right now, and nobody would notice, my baby boy.“ Vasquez slid an arm around Vaughn from behind, playfully massaging his shoulder through his layers of suit.  
„Yeah. We _could_.“ Vaughn grinned and gave Vasquez’s side a light punch. „ But instead we’re gonna watch the most depraved live action porn Hyperion has to offer.“  
Vasquez respectfully raised his hands away from Vaughn.  
„Of course, as you wish! I just hope you have the stomach for it and don’t lose your appetite for the rest of the night... that would be such a waste of your young energy.“ He sighed dramatically.  
„I’ve seen it all, Vasquez- well, maybe not in _person_ , but I’ve seen it all. Take a chill pill.“ Vaughn patted his arm, nodding assertively. „I doubt there’s anything that can keep up with my internet history. I mean... hahaha... right?“ He laughed a little too loudly and fumbled with his cufflinks.  
  
Vasquez turned to one of the doors, but what he saw in the small porthole window was distracting enough to render him quiet for a moment.  
„I think I found the RnD department...“ Hugo finally established.  
„The researchers? What? No way!“ Vaughn bobbed on his tip-toes to sneak a peek into the window mostly blocked by Vasquez’s stature. „What are those nerds doing? Roleplaying in Magical Girl get-ups? Some slave Leia kink? Furry suits?“ The other man threw him an odd glance, but withdrew it swiftly and allowed him enough space to see. Vaughn calling the Research and Defense department ‚nerds’ was just so ironic, coming from an accountant wearing a bowtie and cyber-enhanced glasses.  
„It’s actually electricity play.“ Vasquez declared with an amused smile on his lips. Vaughn’s eyes immediately lit up with excitement, it was hard to hide and hard to ignore, but Hugo was quick to contain his enthusiasm.  
„Oh, oh, sorry, but not what you’re thinking...“ He added.  
„What could you possibly mean by ‚not what you’re thinking’?“ Vaughn gave an awry smile and cocked an eyebrow. „They’re not electrocuting their nipples but playing... electronically? Like, videogames or what?“  
„Oh they’re shocking nipples alright, just not...“ Hugo gestured aimlessly, making a face. „Listen, you’d be in better hands with an expert for the proper deal and not the Hyperion way. Your gorgeous little body is way too precious to be exposed to that.“

What Vaughn witnessed, as he could finally look, were five persons in a room that was furnished with nothing, but all pillows shoved to the sides, and a few large car batteries aligned on the floor. Two of them were currently connected to rustic blocky chairs made of woods and metals, which had a vintage death row charm to them. One of the younger employees, a dark-skinned late-20s stud with a streamlined body, was strapped to one of the electric chairs. He was unable to move, and entirely nude, his bare firm ass warm against the metal plate. His smaller-than-average but girthy cock was proudly raised away from it. There were clamps connecting cables to several parts of his body. His nipples, his nutsack, everything that would give a cheap thrill. Nothing about the spots of rust, the flawed isolation of the cables and the twisted knots looked regulated or safe or inviting for that matter. Unless you liked to live dangerously.

Another man from RnD, who looked older and more experienced just by his vintage glass frames alone, turned a knob on the machines. The sitter opened his mouth, but the rooms were sound-proofed. His dick twitched, doing the screaming for him. When the current was turned down again, the angle of his neck and shaft were signifying it in alarming simultaneousness. Two men and one woman started to fight over who may straddle the sitter, or they fought over something anyway. Fists started being flung around, probably breaking brittle noses in the process. One of them, a rather scrawny sight, raised a battery over his head, but failed to bring it down with the needed aim or direction. He stumbled and brought himself to fall, accidentally hurting his own chest by landing on the uncomfortable block of metal and screws.

„Well that’s what I call hardcore e-play!“ Vaughn exclaimed, his eyes huge and thirsty for details.  
„It is quite clichéd, isn’t it...“ Vasquez mumbled, watching the usually left-brained people fight like animals over who gets to get a dicking. But he had made the experience that with RnD employees, ‚Research’ never implied that they were reasonable types, and that ‚Defense’ never implied that they had a sense for safety. Hugo shook his head over their impracticality and gestured towards the window in frustration.  
„For real now! There’s another chair right there, and they’re plenty in number. Just... why don’t they just go ahead and fuck each other? They’re all pretty cute, right?! I don’t understand some people’s street-dumbness! I see that this guy’s a real slice, but... come on!“ He groaned in frustration.

„Woah shit... shit, Vasquez, look.“ Vaughn tipped his index finger against the glass. „That dude in the corner... You see that guy? He looks... kinda fried.“ He said.  
Vasquez squinted at the limp body, and slowly, calmly slid his palm over Vaughn’s eyes.  
„He’s, uh... just sleeping. Let’s... just... have a look at the next room, shall we?“  
„Oh, uh, okay! How could I not see that!“ Vaughn exclaimed with a slightly uncomfortable, forced naivity that he was now consciouly holding onto. He was also holding onto Hugo’s arm, and definitely got a little comfort out of his escort.

The next porthole window was slightly fogged up, and rubbing the glass from the outside didn’t improve the view. But Vasquez didn’t need to see more to recognize what was going on. He blocked the view because his face was so close to the window, so Vaughn inquisitorily pulled the hem of his blazer.  
„Are you into watersports?“ Vasquez asked with a rhetorical tone. „Because this is where you get watersports, with a sidedish of light bondage.“

He was especially captivated by a woman with one foot in the mouth of another, just letting it flow, and the golden fluid trickling down her leg. The other one, blindfolded and packaged in leather lingerie and ropes kneeled with her hands tied in her lap and her mouth wide open. Her tongue lapped at the toes like this was her only meal in days. Hugo was thankful that he was out here, because if you didn’t have to face the pungent smell of urine, you could imagine this was a more pleasant liquid. Like a flavored champagne or brandy. He recalled watching a good movie with a similar situation with whiskey instead of piss, but the girl-on-girl action made it even more engaging to look at. Especially when one was a voluptuous wallowing of curves bound tight in ropes- and the other a defined goddess of lines and angles. Vasquez really enjoyed the female form, to look at, as company, even to touch –just not necessarily with his dick in them.

„People are peeing on each other in there? Let me see!“ Vaughn tried to shove the bigger man aside.  
„Ah, _is_ that what you’re into?“ Hugo raised an eyebrow and let it wiggle.  
„If I had to pick a room...“ Vaughn said.  
„Well, well, well. Whatever gets you off, my man. We all have our guilty pleasures, and this is what we’re here for. But if you don’t mind, I’d prefer to watch from out here.“ Hugo stepped aside to offer the door.  
„Wait, so there’s actually a fetish you won’t do? I thought you’d be one of those hedonists who are up for anything, anywhere, anytime!“ The way Vaughn said it, Hugo felt flattered, but also ashamed that he had disappointed that impression. He immediately tried to save face and put on a forcefully cocky grin.  
„Oh, uh, but I am! I am a truly open-minded man and won’t judge anything before I’ve tried it myself. I’ve tried so... many... sexual things.“ He breathed seductively. „Well, everything that can... heal up... in reasonable time. I mean, I gotta treat this body with respect! Only got one!“ He took a deep sigh and started to whine: „But piss or shit, come on, that’s just unsanitary! And all that needless smell!“ He shuddered and needed a theatrical moment to collect himself. „I’d rather have the enticing fragrance of the natural sexual scents and other delicious aromas mixed in. Like the champagne on your belly, the sweet desserts in your sweet mouth, the salted caramel lube between us,... you know, things that spur your appetite!“

„Pee isn’t that unsanitary, actually.“ Vaughn remarked.  
„Well but it stinks if you let it soak in!“ Hugo hesitated, then rolled his eyes in defeat. „Okay Vaughn, babe, a compromise, alright? If we did it in a shower and wash it off right afterwards, I might think about it.“  
„I haven’t fantasized about literally _pissing on you_ yet, but thank you for that generous offer. I will definitely keep it in mind.“ A broad, slightly mischievous grin spread on Vaughn’s face, and Hugo was as shocked as he was intrigued.  
„But you know that you can actually drink pee when you have nothing else?“ Vaughn’s expression relaxed into his wisenhimer smirk again. „You must know, it’s this weird type of fun fact that _eeeeverybody_ _knows_ because it’s so overused in pop culture.“  
„Yeah, the _factoid_ hasn’t gone past me.“ Vasquez was unimpressed.  
„It’s also very useful if you want to keep cool in a hot climate.“  
„Alright, what is this?“ Vasquez squinted and threw his hands up. „Are you one of these Survivalists who reads up on every emergency situation, no matter how unlikely it’s going to happen? When are you gonna be in a hot climate! On Helios!“  
„Umh, excuse me, I learned this in the boy scouts!“ Vaughn said with a certain air of pre-pubescent arrogance. „Buuut... I have read my fair share of Zombie Survival Guides, too. Better safe than sorry.“  
„Cute.“ Vasquez sneered. After short consideration, he repeated his statement: „...cute.“ And actually meant it.

„Did you know that a fetus in a mother’s womb actually drinks their own piss and eats their own poop all the time? It’s like this circle of hell where you’re a one-man-human-centipede, constantly digesting your own digested digestion.“ Vaughn continued to compulsively spill random Did-you-knows.  
„Ugh! What? What is wrong with you!“ Vasquez immediately lost his smirk.  
„But you don’t really have intestinal bacteria yet? So the whole source of poop being smelly and infectuous isn’t really there yet... still... poop food.“ Vaughn continued excitedly.  
„I think I... wow, I think I almost threw up in my mouth a little right now. Geez, this is... is that true? I feel like that might be fake. You fucking with me?“  
„Not fucking with you, I swear! I read a web article about that! ‚Gross facts nobody mentions about pregnancy’. “ Vaughn assured.  
„Wow, and this is a fact you just saved up in that smart brain of yours? You are disgusting!“ Vasquez laughed, for the lack of a better reaction. But with time, his distraught laughter turned sweeter, and in the end, there was only delight.  
„I love it! Fuck...you’re just...“ Vasquez shook his head and cackled, patting Vaughn’s back a little too hard. „You’re a peach, Vaughn. Beautiful. You must be the life of every party.“  
„If anybody would invite me to them, yeah, maybe I could be...“ Vaughn snarked and rolled his eyes.  
„Oh, you’re perfect, you’re gonna be on the guest list on all my parties from now on!“ Hugo heftily rubbed his shoulder.  
„Wait, are you serious?“ Vaughn squinted suspiciously.  
„Of course I am! You’re a fantastic addition! You’re smart, witty, and a really disgusting pervert! My kinda guy.“  
„Aww shucks... You’re a really disgusting pervert too, Vasquez!“ Vaughn teased with his best snobby mock British accent.  
„Why thank you, I’m doing what I can.“ Vasquez replied with the same silly nasal tone.

Vasquez stepped aside and gently shoved Vaughn towards the watersports porthole.  
„I think after I’ve taken up so much of your time, you really deserve to finally have a look for yourself. Enjoy the piss in the full golden glory before I get too horny to just stand around.“ He said.  
„Yeah, what surprises me the most is that you’re not into it just for the term ‚golden shower’ alone.“ Vaughn chuckled.  
As he could finally behold the watersports room for himself, an immediate thought intruded his mind. He just couldn’t let it go unless he’d finally address it.  
„How do they manage to piss that much? Is there a room for excessive drinking and feederism?“ He wondered out loud.  
„Let’s find out.“ Vasquez dragged his fingertips across Vaughn's shoulders.

„But I must say, you know your terminology, little nerd... The ones who seem most innocent always hide the filthiest secrets. Tell me, what else do you know of?“ Hugo’s index finger drew little circles on his collar bone.  
„Umh, well, I got a pretty good idea about most things that are out there, I mean...“ Vaughn murmured. „You pick up stuff, you know? There is porn and forums of everything. And shit, you won’t believe what animted porn adds to the possibilities.“  
„You mean like hentai?“ Vasquez asked carefully, brows drawn tight.  
Vaughn’s eyes lit up in a way that already betrayed everything.  
„Yes! You know about hentai! So... you probably don’t think it’s weird? Right?“ The hope in his eyes was a silly, instinctual reaction to finding somebody who would possibly not shy away from his interests, but actually share them. That it was Vasquez who was that person was secondary at that moment. Sure, he’d seen porn with Rhys before, but his best friend had limits. Very... severe... low-lying limits. Yvette was way more casual about this, but she had strong opinions, and there were a lot of kinks they just couldn’t share.  
„Only guy I met who was unapologetically up for watching hentai was this weird Nakayama guy... Ugh, I bet he would’ve jerked off in front of me right away, if I ever would’ve...“ Vaughn laughed.  
„Yeah. Uh...“ Hugo began uncomfortably. „I had a friend who was very into it, so... I know my way around the subject matter. Another friend. Completely different guy. He’s, uh... not with us anymore.“ He said vaguely.

„Wow, you had a friend?!“ Vaughn blurted out. He had slipped into a dynamic that was too practiced to not come instinctual. As he realized that Vasquez’s eyes were growing to large, pitiful buttons, he understood that he had actually managed to struck a nerve. The only time he planned to be friendly with Vasquez, he managed to really score a hit -and he immediately regretted it for so many reasons.  
„S-sorry, that kinda slipped out. Sorry, man!“ Vaughn anxiously rubbed Hugo’s arm.  
The other, in turn, only furrowed his brow and angrily blinked his dilated puppy eyes. Vaughn’s inner monologue was now stuck on anxiously repeating _‚I fucked up’_ like a broken record.  
„Wow, you should... watch your impulses." Hugo hissed through clenched teeth. "That was uncalled for, just... Jesus! I thought we were having a good time?“ He was visibly offended, but making an effort to contain his anger. He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
„Yeah, dude, that was inappropriate.“ Vaughn hurriedly assured. „You’re being a decent guy right now, _for a change_ , and I felt like we were calling it a truce tonight. I mean, we are, right? For now. For this.“  
Vasquez reluctantly nodded in agreement. He slid a rough arm around Vaughn’s shoulders and pulled him into a comradely, or maybe slightly threatening, sidehug. Vaughn leaned against him anyway. With time, their tension gradually ebbed away and amused smiles returned to their faces.

„So uh...“ Hugo chuckled, anticipating what he’s about to say.  
„Do you... watch porn often? Do you touch yourself to it?“ He asked. Vaughn’s cheeks blushed and his face split into a stunned grin.  
„With or without toys?“ Vasquez added.  
„This is giving you a boner, isn’t it? You just wanna know so you have new fapping material for your next solo session.“ Vaughn countered, aiming to make Vasquez blush too.  
„Oh Vaughn... I am interested in getting to know you more intimately, is all... but you caught me, I admit it. Imagining you making out with Rhys is just getting too routine.“ Vasquez fails to show any hint of embarassment.  
„You... what?“ Vaughn blinked at him, believing he must have misheard.  
Vasquez shook his head and smiled serenely.  
„Imagining me in the mix is getting too routine, too.“

Vaughn squinted and didn’t even bring out a ‚what’ anymore. There had been one time, one moment, just a one-time-thing, where he had accidentally masturbated to the thought of Vasquez. Maybe a couple of times, but at least with the appropriate amount of regret afterwards. He was actually less ashamed now, and the reality of getting fucked was easier to accept than having the fantasy of getting fucked. For now, he was even proud, in a guilty ‚I shouldn’t have done this, but I’m pretty cool for having done it anyway’ way.  
But hearing that the other was a regular to these fantasies and not even shy to admit it was just mindblowing. And slightly offensive. And slightly sexy. And Vaughn suddenly understood that he’d probably end up jerking off to Vasquez even more often from now on, if he wanted or not.

Vasquez slid a hand up Vaughn’s spine, which made him shudder horribly. He received a soft kiss on the scalp, an affectionate head rub, and felt Vasquez’s nose nuzzling into the scent of his hair. Hugo took a deep breath, and closed his eyes in delight.  
„Sorry, darling, I’m a bad boy. You can imagine why I really want to savor this...“  
„You know I’ll still remember this when we meet again during working hours, right? I’m not that wasted.“ Vaughn bared his teeth awkwardly but held still to be inhaled.  
„Oh I hope you do.“ Vasquez licked his nape with playful flicks of the tongue.  
„This is gonna be so weird.“ Vaughn snorted.  
„This is gonna be so hot.“ Vasquez cooed.

Vaughn snickered but clumsily slipped out of Vasquez’s grasp. The accountant’s head was spinning, drunk on adrenaline rushes caused by transgressive experiences he didn’t know how to handle yet. As much as he had a guilty pleasure for being physically close to the man he should condemn for the sake of loyalty to his best friend, he didn’t have the peace to just stand there, he needed more input. As he was too curious to look into every single window into the abyss of human fetishes, Vaughn playfully skipped away to peer into the porthole coming up next.

While Hugo was still dreamily captivated by the lingering feeling of their recent closeness, Vaughn was already kicked in the guts by the next display. In a swift scan to recognize the person he saw, he assessed the light brown hair, the painstakingly curled mustache atop of a full beard, the slight frame that was almost his own puny size. Just around 20 years older. More precisely, exactly 20 years older. This was Rhys’s and Vasquez’s boss, Mr Henderson. But oddly enough, he was the only person in this particular room. That is, the only human person. Piles of fur scuttled around the room and around his groins in a chaotic mass that seemed like a rabid, sentinent wave. It was panicking to and fro, in brown, beige, black, tabby and it glittered with small specks of light pink. These irregular specks were tiny paws, somewhere, inside that wave. And in the middle, Mr Henderson grabbing into the waves, leading parts towards...Vaughn squinted to understand just what he was seeing when Vasquez stepped up from the side.

„What have you discovered here?“ He asked, bending forward to take a look. But Vaughn swiftly turned around and stood on the tips of his toes, arms outstretched to hide the window. Mr Henderson was Vasquez’s immediate superior. Meaning, he talked to him on an almost daily basis. Vaughn only saw him every now and then, he should be fine, but Hugo had to actually make business with that guy.

Henderson always seemed like one of the few nicer guys at Hyperion. For Hyperion standards, that is. He was like a demanding, a little too strict but well-intended father figure to Vasquez, Rhys and even him, to some extent. He was a bit of an ass and nothing was really ever good enough, but he was still such a supportive guy. And thinking about it, Vaughn started to suspect that this incriminating knowledge might give Vasquez some odd advantage in getting promoted. He did not want to start a blackmailing war, unless he and Rhys would be sure to win it. He also wanted to spare Hugo that... trauma, in some way.

„Uh, nothing. Let’s check out the next one.“ Vaughn muttered hurriedly.  
„Nothing?“ Hugo squinted.  
„Yeah, just, uh... nothing... that could.... distract me from my sudden thirst for you?“ Vaughn snickered awkwardly, his eyes darting left and right. When Vasquez didn’t seem to buy it, he abandoned all his care and jumped him. He flung his arms around his neck, wrapped his legs around his waist, and his lips immediately dived in for sloppy, heated distraction. Hugo caught Vaughn before he even realized what was happening, but together they clumsily stumbled backwards, barely saved from falling by the security of a wall. Before Vasquez could even consider to persist on looking inside the room, they were too caught up in a greedy game of smushing lips and prodding tongues, wobbling along the hallway as one being. As they were in a constant danger of almost toppling over, Hugo’s switching free hand blindly fumbled to find something to hold onto, refusing to break their kissing.  
The handle that got into the way of Hugo’s hand was a attached to a door. And the door fell open with them falling to the carpeted ground with a dampened thud.

When they turned their heads to see what they just busted into, both Hugo and Vaughn froze in position, the smaller one was straddling the others hips, held in place by hands on his ass, faces so close they were still almost kissing.

Inside the play room, Handsome Jack was face down on the floor. His hips up high, his back arched in a catlike curve, his arms bound behind his back. The woman who had previously carried him away was kneeling behind him, and responsible for all his jerked rhythmic movements. Bound to a tight package with nothing but ropes, there weren't many movements available to him. The only exception was his snapping turn of the head and an enraged baring of teeth.

„Ever heard of knocking, dickhead?“


End file.
